Races (PotM)
The "standard races" in Pieces of the Mirror are deku scrubs, dwarves, elves, gorons, halflings, humans, orcs, and tengu. These replace the Pathfinder core races as the most prolific races of the setting. Deku Scrub Deku (singular and plural) are a race of humanoid plants that populate the forests and swamps of the world. With the exception of business scrubs, which can often be found peddling their wares in the towns and cities of other races, deku have a reputation for being insular, preferring to keep to themselves in their deep forest kingdoms. Physical Description Deku have glowing red eyes, barklike skin, and leaves that sprout from their heads and bodies that have the appearance of hair and clothing. Female deku often have large flowers that bloom from the top of their heads instead of leaves. The typical deku scrub stands between three and four feet tall, and weighs 40 pounds. Deku have the ability to spit large seeds, known as deku nuts, from their mouths with great force, and often use this ability to defend themselves. Society Deku maintain their own kingdoms deep in the forests and swamps they call home, which are led by kings and queens that grow significantly larger in size than most of their brethren. Their homes are created in a harmony with nature rivaled only by those of the elves. Due to their ability to speak with plants, deku look at trees and shrubs as close cousins, much as humans might view a gorilla or chimpanzee. Relations Deku much prefer the company of their own kind, as their nature as plant creatures means they have little in common with members of other humanoid races. They appreciate the elven respect for nature, however, and the races often live in close proximity. Alignment and Religion Concerned mostly with the well-being of themselves and their wilderness homes, most deku are chaotic neutral. They often worship Kyne or the powerful fey known as Great Fairies that inhabit the wild places of the world. Adventurers Many deku, especially business scrubs, embark on trading ventures and fall in love with wandering, seeking out secluded corners of the world. Their habit of settling down in strange locations has saved the life of many adventurers who, critically injured or starving, stumble upon a deku scrub selling food and potions many miles from the nearest glimpse of civilization. The most common type of Deku, deku scrubs, are represented in the statistics below: Deku Scrub Racial Traits +2 Dexterity, +2 Constitution, -2 Wisdom: Deku Scrubs are quick and hardy, but are prone to recklessness and rash action. Small: Deku Scrubs are Small creatures and gain a +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a +1 penalty to their CMB and CMD, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. Normal Speed: '''Deku Scrubs have a base speed of 30 feet. '''Camouflage: '''Deku Scrubs blend in remarkably well with foliage, and gain a +4 bonus to Stealth checks made in forested terrain. '''Darkvision: '''Deku Scrubs can see in the dark up to 60 feet. '''Fertile Soil: Deku Scrubs are intrinsically tied to plant life, and a Deku Scrub sorcerer with the verdant bloodline treat their Charisma score as 2 points higher for all sorcerer spells and class abilities. Deku Scrub clerics with the Plant domain use their domain powers and spells at +1 caster level. Seed Spit: '''A Deku Scrub can spit a seed from their mouth with enough force to cause lethal harm. The seed spit is a ranged natural attack that deals 1d4+Strength modifier in bludgeoning damage, with a 10-foot range increment. '''Fire Vulnerability: Being small, leafy plant creatures, Deku Scrubs are rather flammable, and suffer from vulnerability to fire. Forest Stride: Truly in tune with the forest, Deku Scrubs can move through difficult terrain at their normal speed while within forested terrain. Low-Light Vision: '''Deku Scrubs can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. '''Natural Armor: A Deku Scrub's skin is tough and bark-like, granting a +1 bonus to their natural armor. Treespeech: Deku Scrubs have the ability to converse with plants as if subject to a continual ''speak with plants''spell. Alternate Racial Traits Business Scrub Business scrubs are larger than their deku scrub cousins. Business scrubs are Medium size. Dwarves Category:PotM